Empty Without You
by Yasmia
Summary: With Jun straying away from the Tao teachings her father is angered and tries to teach her a lesson the hard way. But will things go according to his plans?
1. Lost

**Author's Note:** Well here it is, the first chapter of my JunxPyron fic. Enjoy  
**Dedications:** I'd like to dedicate this fic to nayone that has ever experienced hard times in their life.

* * *

**Empty Without You**

Jun sat in the corner of one of her father's cruel and unforgiving torture chambers that he liked to call the downstairs to their house, she had been there for at least three hours; she sat there alone in the dark silent room staring through the metal bars at her brother lying beaten in the prison cell opposite her. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, her hair – a mess, her body ached all over from the stone cold floor and the marks left on both her and Ren's bodies would not fade for weeks.

_Why did she have to be born into such a gruel family? Why didn't her father understand that she wasn't like the others? _These were things she had been wondering ever since she met Yoh Asakura and his friends. All she wanted was to be free of her family and especially free from her father; free to do whatever she wanted to do. Her brother Ren had given her the courage she needed to put up her fight, but her father himself had given her the weapon, and the weapon she needed, and that weapon was the most important man in her life, Li Pyron.

Jun hugged herself, her knees tucked into her chest, her arms wrapped around her. This was both an attempt to protect herself from any attackers that may have been sent to 'teach her a lesson' and to keep herself from becoming ill from the cold temperatures. "Ren…" she called into the darkness with the strength she had let. "Are you… alive…?" she asked, fearing that the beating her brother had just taken had been too much for him to handle. He hadn't spoken or made any sound at all after the screams he made during his punishment.

"I'm alive alright." He said. "Just about."

Jun knew he was hurt, his voice seemed thin and weak, she hated to know that her little brother was suffering so much from injuries. "How badly are you hurt?" she asked, even though Ren was only a few metres from her, through the darkness she could not see him, nor could she see her own hands.

"I don't know. It's worse than last time." Ren struggled for breath. "But don't worry sis, everything's going to be alright."

Jun rested her head against the stonewalls; she felt a tear drop onto her arm, it was then that she realised she was crying, it was the first this she had felt in a long time. In the corner of her eyes she saw something – someone. She turned her head to see it, but whoever it was, was gone.

"Hey Jun!" a familiar voice called –she knew the voice belonged to one of her friends.

"Yoh?" she asked; what was Yoh doing in her father's castle.

"Yeah Jun. it's me. I'm right here in front of you."

Jun looked forward into the darkness, she saw him – he was standing in front of her. Relieved that someone had come to save her she reached out her hand. As she did, Yoh faded away and in front of her was no longer her friend but instead there was a Spirit Hunter – just one, but without her guardian to protect one was more than enough for her to handle. She shuffled back into he corner she was curled up in, her eyes filled with tears of fear; pleading with the spirit would do no good but it was all she could do.

The Hunter Spirit raised its giant fist, bringing it down towards Jun's head, she attempted to defend herself by pulling her arms around her head to block the impact, but the blow never came. Instead the spirit stopped its attack and put its giant green-coloured hand around Jun's pencil-like wrist.

Jun closed her eyes as the Spirit's grip increased and became unbearable; she was pulled out of the corner and thrown across the floor, hitting her head and back on the solid stone floor. A kick to her stomach made Jun cry out in pain, she rolled over to protect her stomach from more attacks to come. Her screams made her brother forget his pain.

"Jun!" he yelled. "Leave my sister alone you creep!" Ren called, he was now clinging on to the bars of his cell, arm stretched, he was trying to reach his Kwan-do which was leaning against the wall, just out of his reach.

Jun fell to the floor again, clutching her stomach, eyes filled with tears of pain this time; there was nothing she could do to stop the angry spirit or to save herself or her brother – she felt so worthless.

"Are you ready to come home now Jun?" came the voice of her father. "All you have to do is forget this nonsense and I'll dismiss this as a phase, what do you say Jun. It's all up to you."

If she said that she would forget this 'nonsense' she would never be able to see Yoh or Anna again, and she would not be able to live with the emptiness that she felt before she met her friends – the only friends she had ever had in her entire life. "I'm sorry father… but I can't. I can't forget my friends, and if you can't accept that, then I am not prepared to live with you any longer."

"You have made me very sad Jun, but if you will not co-operate, you must be taught another lesson. Spirit do with her as you wish."

Receiving its command the spirit dashed towards Jun through the darkness. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the impact that threw her across the room, her vision blurry, her head felt light. She heard the sound of the wall falling down and someone fighting the spirit. Was it Ren? Or someone else? She didn't have the energy or strength to open her eyes to find out, she felt the wind rush past her body as she fell towards the ground after trying to struggle to her feet; but she never felt her body hit the ground. She had lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there it was, hope you liked it and please leave a review. Chapter 2 coming soon where eveything is concluded.  



	2. Saved

Author's Note: Ok, so here's the second chapter, the space abronmy PC is a little dodgy so please ignore typos if there are any. And enjoy!

* * *

The sun shone through the window of Tao Jun's bedroom. The morning was bright; the Chinese curtains were so thin that none of the light was blocked. The Dao-Shi slowly struggled against this light to open her eyes; during this time that her eyes were not focused and fully adjusted to the light the young woman noticed a tall figure standing in the corner of the room. She saw no facial features, her immediate reaction, due to her paranoia was that her father had not forgotten what had happened. Come to think of it, not even she knew what had happened. She curled up on the bed showing her intimidation towards whoever or whatever was standing there. 

The person standing in the corner of her bedroom took a few steps towards her; Jun hid her eyes from what was coming. "It's okay Jun. Everything's over now." The voice sounded so familiar, the person raised Jun's head with a gentle hand. "See. It's only me."

Jun opened her tear filled eyes; she was so happy to see him. "Pyron…" She whispered. She placed a shaky hand on his face. "Is it really you?" She asked.

Pyron smiled to her. "Yes Jun. It's me." He took her hand that she had placed on his face and clasped it in his own holding it tightly showing no signs of letting her go. "Are you alright Miss Jun?" He asked.

Jun nodded, "Yes. I'm fine but what happened?" She asked, increasing her grip on his hand, not wanting to let him go. "All I remember was hearing a wall fall and then I woke up hear."

"I came for you Jun." he said. "You being kept captive was not right, and I.. I missed you Jun."

Jun put her other arm around Pyron's waist. She buried her head in his chest. "Thank you Pyron." She whispered, smiling to herself. This is where she felt she truly belonged.

A knock on her bedroom door disturbed Jun's perfect moment, "Jun." A voice called. It washer brother Ren, she hadn't even thought about Ren since she woke up, the only thing on her mind was her Guardian Ghost. "Father wishes to see you."

Jun pulled away from Pyron in a sudden panic, fear obviously present in her eyes; her grip on his hand increased still. She did her best to hide the fear in her voice. "When?" She asked, her voice wavering thin.

"Now." Replied the voice; it was a quite sound, which told Jun that Ren was nowhere near her door now that he had moved away probably to continue his world domination video game.

She turned back to Pyron whose eyes were full of concern for her. "Will you be alright going alone?" He asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Jun moved away from Pyron, she wanted him to go with her but if she did take him it would only anger her father further causing him to punish her. "I appreciate your concern Pyron, I really do." She began to explain with a tone of truth and love in her voice, "but this is something I have to do alone, you understand, don't you?"

"Pyron clenched his fists, eyes fixed on the ground. If he were able, he knew he would be fighting tears right now. "But Miss Jun…"

"I'm going alone Pyron." She interrupted "And nothing you say will change my mind." It hurt her to be so direct with him, but she knew that this was the only way she would be able to get through to him. "It's just that I don't want to lose you again." She blurted out, being locked in a dungeon for days on end sometimes caused her to be very over emotional.

Touched by Jun's kind words Pyron was almost lost for words himself except for a short "Be safe, Jun." That he mumbled as she walked out of the door.

Now alone in her bedroom, Pyron sat on her bed, holding the pillow her head had been resting on to his face. He sighed to himself, lost in his own thoughts about the beautiful Do-She, Tao Jun. _I'm glad I died when I did Jun; otherwise I would have never met nor loved you._

- End-

_

* * *

_  
MissRikku  
3rd November 2005 – 24th June 2006


End file.
